


A Very Luthor Halloween

by L122ytorch



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Halloween, M/M, halloween party
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-02 22:37:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16313939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L122ytorch/pseuds/L122ytorch
Summary: Barry Allen convinces a down-in-the-dumps Clark to go to Lex's Halloween Party, despite the fact that he was only invited so that Lex could rub his relationship with Lana in his face. It's time that Clark turn the tables...





	1. Chapter 1

Flat as a pancake with temperatures that could swing drastically both ways, it wasn’t always easy to love...or even like...Kansas. But something magical happened in the fall, when the breeze smelled like fresh earth and falling leaves. 

The trees turned brilliant hues of amber, crimson, and citrus, and despite the sun setting earlier, the town vibrated with excitement about hayrides and football games. 

Fall always had been Clark’s favorite time of year, but as his relationship with Lex threatened to turn and die like the summer foliage, a bitter taste was left in the back of his mouth. 

Not to mention, he was no longer strolling down Main Street in his Crows letter jacket thinking about the next game. Since graduating from Smallville High and moving to Metropolis, Clark felt...odd...untethered in a way he had never felt before. 

Of course he always had a home in Smallville, and to be honest, he spent most of his time here, still helping out on the farm. But life in the past six years had changed so drastically that sometimes it didn’t even feel like his life. 

Kent was so wrapped up in self reflection that he nearly tripped over one of the pumpkins lining the sidewalk of Main Street on this unremarkable Friday. He quickly recovered though, and made a b-line for the hardware store.

Teens walked past him cupping their pumpkin spice lattes and giggling. Scarves and mittens and corduroy made their seasonal debut. It was a time for cinnamon and pies and flannel and...scarecrows... Clark’s eyes faltered when they met with the familiar straw creature outside of the hardware store.

He took a shaky breath in, remembering when Whitney and his goons stripped him of his clothes and strung him up in the cornfield for Lex to find. He shook his head to clear the thoughts away, but there were simply too many memories in Smallville. This sweet as pecan pie place was tainted with a thousand painful incidents like that one. 

The latest and largest nail in Clark’s emotional coffin was Lex and Lana’s blossoming relationship, but it didn’t bother him for the reasons others suspected.

Not wanting to dwell on any of this, he pushed forward, into the hardware store to get what he came for.

Five minutes later, he emerged with the part he needed and headed back home. Since his dad died, the farm was never the same. Every corner of that land, every animal, every chore, held hundreds of memories of he and his father. Not a day went by when he didn’t miss Jonathan Kent, and the thought sent a twist through his stomach and lodged a lump in his throat. He’d give anything to have his dad back.

The truck rattled to a stop by the barn and Clark hopped out after cutting the ignition and freeing himself from the old seatbelt. All he wanted was to get the tractor fixed, do his chores, and get back to life in Metropolis...a life less suffocated by the past. 

He was more careful about using his powers out in the open on the farm, but apparently Barry didn’t have such restrictions. 

“Kent!” Barry shouted, making the sophomore farm-boy jump since he appeared out of nowhere. The wrench Clark was holding fell, clattering against the tractor, before thudding to the dirt. 

“God Barry,” Clark breathed, "what did I tell you about sneaking up on me? About using your powers out in the open?" 

“Oh, relax Kent,” Bary cocked a half-grin. “You and I both know I’m too fast for anyone to see,” he bent to pick up the wrench. “I was actually here earlier.”

“Yeah...and?” 

“You weren’t here, so I snooped around, ate some pumpkin pie out of your fridge, and came back to scare you into crapping your pants just now.” 

Clark’s eyes narrowed. “What do you mean...snooped around?”

“Yeah, I thought you’d catch that,” Barry handed Clark the wrench and disappeared in a flash of red, only to return less than a second later a few inches from where he stood moments ago.

“I found this,” Barry smiled, producing a black envelope. 

Clark sighed, rolled his eyes and went to grab for the invitation, but Barry moved it too quickly.

“It seems that you were invited to a Halloween party at the Luthor Mansion my friend.” 

“Yeah, I know, so what.”

“So what?” Barry squeaked incredulously. “Dude, a million people would kill for this invitation!” 

“You and I both know what that invitation really is,” Clark scowled, a frown forming behind his eyes. He toyed with the wrench, gaze glued to the thing so as to avoid Barry.

“And what is it? Really?” 

“A way that Lex can rub his relationship with Lana in my face,” anger rose in Clark’s chest and he snapped the wrench in two. 

“You’re right,” Barry gleamed, unfazed. “But! What if you turned the tables?” 

“What do you mean?”

“I mean...what if you show up to this thing, HOT AS HELL, and YOU became the ONLY thing that people’d leave that party talking about,” Barry poked Clark’s chest on every fifth word for emphasis. 

Clark shook his head, a protest already forming in his throat.

“C’mon Barry, you know that’s not me.” 

“Is it the old you? No it’s not. But I think it could be the new you, the you who gives good ole Lexie a run for his money. I can just picture you showing up to this thing, scantily clad...”

“Did you just say, ‘scantily clad,’?!”

“Don’t interrupt me Kent!” Barry growled in mock frustration. 

“You and I both know that you’re hiding one hell of a six pack under those flannel disguises. Every day is a disguise for you...so what if...you showed up to this thing as the opposite of how you portray yourself everyday? What if you let a little bit of Kal out?” 

“That’s not a good idea Barry, and you know it,” Clark folded his arms across his chest, which made him look three inches taller and five inches wider. 

“What do you have to lose? COME ON CLARK,” Barry threw his hands up. “If they get to parade their relationship around and rub it in your face, then you’re going to rub in their face just how fucking hot you are. You’re going to take over that party Clark Kent and leave an indelible mark on the Luthor mansion...perhaps for the last time.”

Normally Clark would dismiss this idea outright, but the gears in his head were actually turning with interest. Barry used that moment of piqued silence to race somewhere and return with something in his hands. 

“I have your costume and everything,” he smiled, biting his bottom lip, nervous of Clark’s acceptance.

“You’re a bad influence Barry Allen, has anyone ever told you that?” 

“Leave it up to the boyscout to tell me that. But I know you Clark, I know that beneath all that Captain America, there’s a Deadpool dying to get out.”

“Those are just movies.” 

“Whatever, you get my point. You’re like a repressed librarian or something. Take some red K and go get your party on.”

“You want me to do drugs, this is what you’re saying?” 

“Oh pshhh, just a little! I mean, everyone else drinks to loosen up. You could use some loosening,” Barry practically smoldered, his sharp dark eyes roaming up and down Clark. The attention sent a shiver down Clark’s spine, but not like the shivers that Lex’s glares gave him. 

“So you got me this costume and you’re going to procure for me a small amount of red K...and what? Just shove me out the door tomorrow night for Lex’s Halloween party?” 

“YESSSSS,” Barry shoved the costume against Clark’s chest.


	2. Chapter 2

"You've got to be kidding Barry," Clark looked at the costume incredulously, his eyebrows raised so high that they were nearly to his hairline. "There's no shirt."

"No kidding," Barry grinned. 

"Let me get this straight, you want me to be a...what exactly?" 

"A Trojan soldier," he folded his arms. "Quit stalling Kent, you in or you out?" 

Clark took a deep breath. It wasn't like he had anything else going on. It was harder than he'd care to admit...Lex and Lana's relationship, and he really didn't appreciate how it was being thrown in his face. Still...drugs and skimpy costumes?

"I'm worried Barry..." 

"Of course you are," Barry cut him off and rolled his eyes. "You're always worried. Wouldn't it be nice not to be for once?" 

"But my Dad isn't around to stop me if I go full Kal on red K."

"True, however, I am here to stop you, and nobody on Earth is faster than me." 

Damn. Barry was actually making a solid case for this. 

"Just say yes Clark." 

"You're a bad influence Barry." 

"No shit Sherlock."

"Yes."

"Really?!" Barry's voice went up a full octave. His hands shot out, no, I'm not asking you to re-confirm. Just one yes is all I need," and with that, Barry disappeared in a blur and returned a moment later.

As soon as he returned, Clark could feel the effect of red K. Barry held out a silver chain with a two carat, cut and polished, cushion cut piece of red kryptonite dangling from it. A warmth spread over his body and he could feel his protests and anxieties melt away as Barry fastened the necklace.

The veins around Clark's neck felt hot as they momentarily glowed red, a crimson calling card of red K that travelled up to his eyes, circling his pupils, before dissipating. 

"Well, if I'm going to Lex's party, if I'm going to try and impress everyone, then I'm going to need a costume that didn't come from Party City."

"Hey!" Barry circled around, coming to face Clark once more. "I did the best I could." 

Clark clapped him on the shoulder, "I know, and I appreciate it, but I can do better." He zipped off and returned in an outfit that was still very 'Trojan warrior,' just more authentic. 

An ancient looking leather skirt hung low on Clark's hips, he wore no breastplate, but had did have a flowing red cape fluttering against his back, secured by a chain that matched his necklace and sat above it. To finish off his impressive costume, Clark also sported ancient looking sandals, a sheathed sword and shining silver helmet with a classic red mohawk.

"Tell me you didn't rob a museum Clark."

"It's Kal, Barry, and relax...only the helmet is from a museum." 

"Oh my god, you are such a badass...and..."

"And what?" 

Barry's eyes roamed over Clark's Greek-godlike body. "...and hot as hell."

Kal smiled cockily. "So are you coming with me to this thing or what?" 

Barry giggled nervously. "As great as that sounds...Kal...the invitation was for Clark Kent only, it didn't specify whether or not you could bring a plus one." 

"Well," Kal twisted around and then back again, holding the costume Barry had brought. "It looks like you already have a costume. We can be soldiers together." 

Barry stepped towards his friend and put his hands over Clark's on the costume. "You know what they say about those Trojans and Spartans..."

Kal laughed, the rich sound of it satisfying like a good red wine, it echoed through the barn. "You mean that homosexuality wasn't exactly forbidden?" 

"Yeah, I've heard that," Barry eyed Clark like he was a dessert. "I've heard some things about sparring naked, public bathhouses, compromising positions...etc." 

"Careful Barry, it sounds like you had an ulterior motive in getting me all revved up on red K." 

Guilt momentarily flashed across the young man's face. "No, Clark. I know who you belong with." 

Confusion flitted across Clark's dark features, but he dismissed the cryptic statement. 

"Tonight's going to be a blast Barry," Clark reassured with a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I've loosened up with some red K...how about we get you a drink and loosen you up." 

"I don't know Cl...Kal...with my super fast metabolism, it takes a lot to get me drunk."

"Then let's get started," he grinned devilishly.


	3. Chapter 3

There was a buzz in the air, electric ripples of potential that crackled through the air and sent excitement pulsing through Clark's red hot veins. Barry had finished putting on his Trojan costume, but the helmet was so lame that Clark convinced him to go without. 

"This isn't fair Cl..Kal..."

"What's not fair?" Clark sauntered towards him with a predatory look that made Barry gulp. "Well, you have this badass costume that you got from...where?" 

Clark chuckled, "a costume designer in Metropolis."

"Right, and I have a warrior costume from Party City."

"So what are you saying Barry? Want me to go steal you something better?" 

Barry bit his lip and considered the offer. "Well, I like the idea of us both being warriors."

"Me too. But I'll get you something a little more...form fitting," and with that, Clark disappeared. When he returned he had a full metal chest plate, a plush red cape, real leather sandals and a skirt with metal accents. 

"Damn Kent, good job."

"Thanks," Clark thrusted the new outfit towards Barry. "Unfortunately, I couldn't find a decent helmet."

"No worries, I'll go without one. I like these looks a lot. You, shirtless, cape fluttering, shining helmet and accompanying sword. And my chest plate, skirt and sandals. We're similar, but still different. And with your chest...hmmm...you'll definitely be the center of attention." 

Clark stepped close. "What is with you trying to show me off anyway? Why do you want me to be the center of attention?" 

"Because one can only take so much of your repressed brooding. You're out there saving people everyday and getting zero recognition. I think it'd be nice to put you in the spotlight, even if it's just for one night and has nothing to do with your virtuous nature."

The farmboy turned warrior nodded, "I agree. Clark always has such a stick up his ass. I think a little Kal is good for him." 

Alarm bells rung in Barry's head at hearing Clark refer to himself as two completely separate people, but he chose to ignore it.

"So what do you say Kal? Race you there?"

As soon as the words left Barry's lips, Clark was out the barn in a swoosh of red. "Dammit! Not fair Kent!" he raced to catch up. 

A half mile outside of the Luthor mansion, both men slowed into real time. After going so fast, reality felt like a snail's pace torture chamber. Clark always hated coming back to the real world...he hated controlling his strength...always watching over his shoulder. As Kal he felt as though he could take over the world and never have to return to his monotonous farm-bound life. The thought was intoxicating. 

"Man, this place is hoppin," Barry spoke, his breath coming out in a cloud of heat against the cold October night air. The words snapped Clark out of his reverie and made sure to affix a smile to his face. "It's Luthor, what do you expect?" 

Barry looked at his friend sideways. "Only using his last name huh? That's new. What is he, Voldemort?" 

"If he is, you just summoned him." 

"I'm not scared. He's Mr. Clean and you're the Brawny guy."

"I guess I picked the wrong costume then, huh?" 

"Nah, that's your everyday costume."

"Shut up."

The pair walked towards the massive wooden and iron front door. 

"Invitation," a bouncer-looking dude asked Clark as he held out a huge hand. 

Clark placed the black envelope in the man's palm.

"Names?" 

"Clark Kent and Barry Allen," Barry spoke up before Clark could say Kal. It must have been the right answer because the bear of a bouncer stepped aside and let them in. 

Even the foyer was expertly decorated. The mansion needed no help in looking spooky, but perfectly placed webs, bats and other decorations made it look downright ancient and haunted. 

"Before we get in there," Barry nodded in the direction of the study, "we should get our story straight." 

"What story?" 

"Well...I mean...did we come here as friends or?" 

Kal suppressed a laugh. "Well what do you want Barry?" 

"I want you to make every asshat at this party jealous." 

"Then enough with the talk, let's get to making those asshats jealous," Kal took Barry's hand and they walked through the double doors into the study. Lex's desk was gone, as were the pool table and furniture in front of the fireplace. The whole space had been transformed for the party and the room was filled with drinking and dancing guests in every costume imaginable. 

Despite the hustle of dancing bodies and the loud thrum of racing music, the air seemed to go out of the room when Kal and Barry walked in. 

The low lights of the room reflected brilliantly off Barry's chest plate and Kal's helmet. Their red capes swaying in tandem as they entered the space hand in hand. 

Lex, Lana, Tess, Lionel and two others were in an oddly tense circle near the back wall when Clark and Barry had walked in. The two others were friends of Lex's from his wild Metropolis days, Danny and Scarlette. It was Danny's head that snapped up when he spotted the two Trojan warriors at the same time as everyone else in the room apparently. 

"Who the hell is that?" Danny said, biting his lip. Lex and Lana whose backs were to the doors, quickly turned to look at who Danny was talking about. 

Clark kept his super hearing tuned up so that he could hear every word.

Lex looked at Lana, then Lionel, then back at Danny. "I honestly don't know." 

"Well, it's not like just anyone can crash a Luthor Halloween, it has to be someone you invited, right?" 

"Right," Lex said perplexed. 

Clark pulled Barry onto the dance-floor in one swift motion. He brought his lips to Barry's ears and said just loud enough, "they don't know who we are." 

Barry laughed against his bare chest. "Clark Kent, a man of mystery - always." 

The pair danced and both could feel every pair of eyes in the room heating their backs. "That just won't do Kal, they have to know its you in order to fully swoon." 

Clark busted out a rich laugh, the comment sending a smile spreading across his face." 

"That's Clark," Tess said, shocked at her own revelation.

"No way is that Clark," Lana contended. 

"Well, whoever he is, I cannot believe that you'd keep a fine gay man like that all to yourself Lexie," Danny scorned. "Although I can't say I blame you." 

"Clark isn't gay," Lana retorted. 

"Honey, he's shredded, wearing a Trojan warrior costume, came here with a male date who is also a Trojan warrior, and they're dancing together looking like they're both ready to unsheath their swords...if you know what I mean." 

Lex shot Danny a scowl. "Hey, I'm just saying what I see," Danny put a hand up in a, 'don't shoot the messenger' gesture as he sipped the rest of his martini. 

"He is hot as hell Lex...and his date's not bad either," Scarlet added.

"I'd appreciate if you'd refrain from ogling my guests," Lex scolded. 

"Looks like you're going to have to tell that to the rest of your guests too," Scarlet nodded to the rest of the room where other guests seemed just as enthralled with the two strangers on the dance floor. 

Finally, the song ended and Kal and Barry came to a swift stop. "Go get your date some punch," Barry tilted his head but made sure not to make eye contact with the Luthor brood. "Oh, and let me borrow your helmet," he ran a finger along the fine silver as he spoke. 

Clark reached up and took off the helmet, smiling as he placed it over Barry's charcoal black hair. "One punch, coming up," he took off towards the punch table, which was actually pretty close to where the Luthor's stood. He ran a hand through his mussed up hair, which only mussed it up even more somehow. 

"It is Clark," Lana whispered, astonishment apparent in her voice. 

Kent was headed for the punch table, set on ignoring the group, when his name was called, and ignorance was no longer an option. 

"Danny, what are you doing?" Lex glowered at his old friend who had just called Clark's name. 

"I'm introducing myself to the hottest piece of ass at this party, that's what."

Clark walked towards the group, grateful for the red K. He didn't feel an ounce of anxiety, despite being half naked and in a home where he was no longer welcome. He headed straight for the three Luthors, Lana and their two friends without a blink of hesitation. 

"Lex, Tess, Lana," he noted, then looked at Danny who had called him. "Do I know you?"

"No, but you should," Danny held out a hand and Clark shook it firmly. "I'm Danny and this is Scarlet." 

"It's a pleasure to meet you." 

Danny shook his hand loose once Clark let go of it. "Man, you're strong...and polite...and handsome...does this Clark have a last name?" 

"Kent." 

A flash of something went through Danny's eyes. "Ahh...you're the one who pulled Lex out of the river." 

"One in the same," Clark gave a small smile and then looked over at Lex. "I hope Lex makes the most of his second life." 

Danny raised an eyebrow at that, staring at Scarlet then Lex. 

"That's quite a costume you've got there Clark," Lionel spoke up, perhaps in an attempt to break the tension. 

"I have to say the same for you," Clark let his eyes slide up and down Lionel in a predatory way that everyone caught. It nearly sent a shiver down Lionel's spine, and that never happened. 

"What do you mean? I'm not wearing a costume."

"You aren't?" Clark said incredulously, feigning confusion perfectly. "You look just like Satan to me." 

The group laughed, except for Lionel, who shot daggers at Clark through his eyes. 

"Damn, and he's funny," Scarlet grinned, biting her bottom lip and looking like sex personified. 

"It looks as though little Clark has found his backbone," Lionel retorted. 

"I never lost it Lionel," Clark straightened up, reaching every bit of his 6'4, "and I'd hardly say that I'm little." 

"Oh, I don't doubt that you're very well proportioned," Danny added, eyes sliding down Kal's body, garnering a knock in the ribs from Scarlet. 

Lana pretty much just stared at Clark in stunned silence throughout this entire exchange.

"Well," Clark looked behind him and then back at Danny, "you might have to fight my date to find out." 

"Since when are you gay?" Lana blurted out, immediately regretting it as every pair of eyes landed on her. 

Clark just smiled with his eyes, plump pink lips parting to deliver a retort, but he was cut off by Barry who seemed to appear out of nowhere. 

"I'd say since that lost summer he spent in Metropolis," Barry added, and heat shot straight to Kal's face as a thousand memories came flooding into his mind. Fuck, he was playing a dangerous game, but as Kal...it wasn't like the good natured farm boy was about to stop him. 

"What lost summer...oh...after freshman year," Lana finished in a whisper, unable to meet Clark's eyes. 

"How did I not hear about this 'lost summer?'" Lex asked, head tilted in curiousity. 

"You were busy being dead," Kal answered. "And we're not friends anymore, remember?" 

"I remember Clark."

"That's why I was so surprised to get this invitation," Kal looked around and then returned his eyes to Lex's. "But I guess you invited just about anyone and everyone," Clark scowled towards Lionel. 

"Why did you come?" Lex asked earnestly. 

Kal looked at Barry, getting lost for a moment in the warmth and depth of Barry's dark brown eyes and angular features. "I came because I deserve to have some fun," Clark finally returned his attention to his former friend. "And I'm friends with Tess," he nodded towards Lex's sister. "And with Lois and Chloe, and they're all here. So why not?" 

"Well, I'm glad you came," Lex offered half heartedly. 

An expression that Luthor had never seen before flitted across Clark's features. It was a mix of cocky, predator, intelligence, lust and something else. Kent's voice dropped an octave as he stared at Lex's steel gray eyes, "are you?" he questioned, the two syllables heavy as lead as they fell around the group. 

"I think we've had enough chit chat to last the entire night," Barry interjected. "We should dance."

"I'm not sure how progressive Smallville is," Lionel said before the pair could escape. "The town may not approve of the two of you being...so close." 

Clark grinned a thousand-watt grin, white teeth shining beneath the dance-floor lights which were turning blue. He clasped his hands together and stretched his arms out in front of him, showing off a hundred taut muscles. He then took the Trojan helmet from Barry's hand and put it on his head. "If anyone has a problem with me and my date," he reached for his sword and drew it out, spinning it skillfully in his left hand and examining it with his green eyes. "Well, they can take up their complaints with me," he did a flourish with the sword and returned it to it's sheath. 

"That's a real sword," Lionel's eyebrows knitted together. His eyes also moved to Clark's helmet as he examined it. "And a real helmet." 

"Don't sound so surprised Lionel," Clark looked from papa Luthor to Lex. "After all, one has to be dressed to kill when they want to overthrow the powers that be. Isn't that right Alexander the Great?" Clark grinned at Lex's costume, his eyes flashing from green to red in an instant so fast that it left Lex wondering if he'd had too much to drink. 

"Think you can save a dance for me?" Danny asked. 

"And for me?" Scarlet jumped in. 

Clark laughed, a hearty deep laugh that Lex had missed the instant it faded. 

"Let's do it," he put both hands out. Danny took one and Scarlet took the other. 

"Who are you and what have you done with the real Clark?" Tess asked. 

"Why question a good thing?" Barry held out his hand and Tess took it, grateful for the opportunity to escape the tense group. 

The music was fast paced and had the entire room dancing in the dimly lit space. Moonlight spilled in through the stained glass and painted Clark in a handful of different colors as he swayed to the beat. He danced with both Danny and Scarlet so effortlessly that it made something twist in Lex's stomach. 

"Are we in the Twilight Zone or something?" 

"Worse," Lionel reached for his tumbler and took a sip of whiskey, "Smallville." 

This version of Clark 2.0 had Lex's mind spinning. He was curious and furious and...jealous? He watched his former friend's sculpted body become one with the dance floor and went through a thousand possibilities in his head. Was Clark on drugs? Was he split in two by black Kryptonite? Or was this really him? What if it was revenge of Smallville mutant body snatchers? 

Whatever was going on, it was torture. He noticed everyone's eyes at the party sticking to Clark like glue and heard a thousand quieted whispers of admiration and lust. They weren't wrong. Clark's arm muscles bulged as he dipped Scarlet and twirled Danny. His abs stood out with every gyration and disappeared in a 'v' that headed towards the skirt. His thighs and calves were no less impressive and it left Lex wondering why Clark would ever even bother to wear clothes in the first place. Why had he never showed off his body before? That's what teenagers did after all...bragged about how much they could benchpress, find any excuse to go shirtless...but Clark was never like that, before.

The confidence with which he spoke, the way he looked at Barry like he was a snack, the authentic costume with it's rich red cape clinging to Clark's form...it was all too much. It left Lex's head spinning with questions and blood running south.

Somehow, returning his attention to Lana had gone from effortless a half hour ago, to now being a monumental task. She sensed that something was off and a few songs later, excused herself to go fix her Egyptian eyeliner. Lex had mingled with his guests while she was gone, talking a Lexcorp worker he'd nearly become friends with, when he felt hot eyes on him. He looked over the worker's shoulder, realizing that the DJ was now playing a slow song, and saw Clark dancing with Barry. The two were the same height and Clark's head was resting against Barry's, but his eyes were on Lex. 

He looked at Lex as though he could see right through to his soul. His eyes were hooded and his expression dripped with lust. It was as if someone had charged a pair of hospital paddles and shocked Lex right in the chest. God, the way Clark looked at him with such...longing...vulnerability...it made Luthor's knees shake and he completely dropped the conversation he had been having. 

"Are you alright Mr. Luthor?" the worker asked. 

"Yeah, fine John," Lex shook his head and smiled. "I'm sorry, if you'll excuse me, I need to get some air." 

"Of course. "

Lex faked a smile and made a b-line for the doors.


	4. Chapter 4

Upstairs, Lex could still feel the thumping of the music, but it much quieter. He slipped through his bedroom to the adjoining bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror as he passed it. Not to be too cocky, but he looked born to wear the ancient costume. He tried to turn his mind towards history, towards the real Alexander the Great and off of Clark. It was an attempt he was failing at. 

One thing that he had loved about Clark when the two first met was the fact that the farm boy always kept him on his toes. But "on his toes" had shifted tonight to mean, "off his game." No matter what transpired between the two of them, Lex had never allowed himself to consider that Clark might have romantic feelings towards him, because such a revelation would shatter everything. 

But the way Clark had looked at him on the dance floor...

Lex was no saint, he had jerked off to fantasies of Clark more times than he could count - and he could count pretty high. But the thought of Clark actually reciprocating? The thought of Clark wanting those fantasies to become reality made Lex's soul shake. 

He gulped, tried to realign his thoughts and take a piss, but that was difficult to do with a hard-on. Still, he managed, finished his business and walked towards the sink. As he shut the water off, he felt a presence watching him and turned towards the door.

"I wondered where you went Lex," Clark smiled. 

"You've taken to stalking me through the mansion now Clark?" 

"Not quite," the trojan warrior stalked into the large marble bathroom. "I just saw you leave and you didn't look too good, so I thought I'd check on you."

"Do you ever shut the hero complex off?" Lex reached for a towel and dried his hands. 

"Good question," Clark looked pensive for a moment, then his eyes snapped back to Lex, "nope. Guess not." He walked further into the bathroom, closer to Lex. "I have to tell you," he started, "you look amazing in that costume." 

"I do?" Lex scoffed. "You're the one who has all of my guests drooling."

"Including you?" Clark said in a near whisper, his eyes turning a shade of green Lex had never seen before. 

Lex didn't answer, just narrowed his eyes at Clark in an attempt to figure out his former friend. Clark just smiled a devilish grin. "That's okay, you don't have to answer." Kent crossed behind Lex and leaned against the vanity. "Before we go back to the party though, there is something missing when it comes to your costume."

"And what would that be?" 

Clark spun around and x-rayed the contents of the vanity. Still, for show, he opened a few of the wrong drawers first before reaching into the right one. His hand emerged with black eyeliner. 

"Eyeliner? Really?" Lex didn't sound too amused. "I'm pretty sure back in the day they didn't have Estee Lauder Clark. 

"No, they didn't," Clark uncapped the eyeliner and got in front of Lex whose back rested on the vanity. "But they had dyes and charcoal," his large, hot hand came to rest on the left side of Lex's face. "Close your eyes," he whispered to Luthor. Lex used this opportunity to smell Clark and try to assess if his friend was drunk...but all Clark smelled like was the woods, earth, cinnamon and spice. It was an intoxicating mix of spicy sweet musk that had Lex taking in deep breaths. 

"Now look up," Clark said. 

"I've put on eyeliner before Clark, I could do it myself."

"But where would the fun be in that?" Clark dragged his eyes away from his ministrations and looked Lex in the eyes. The tension between them was palpable and Lex inwardly chastised himself for feeling like a butterfly-stomached school girl. Lex was the alpha...always...but this version of Clark threatened to take away that status. The only other time Clark had acted similarly was when he had asked Lex to run away with him to Metropolis...before Lex was stuck on that god forsaken island...before Clark's lost summer. 

Clark had moved on to the other eye.

"I'm surprised," Lex started, "as a classic gentleman it seems rather...careless...of you to leave your date in order to come check on me."

Kent smiled as he finished with the final eye, adding a wing to it as he did the first eye. 

"Careful Lexie, if I didn't know better I'd say that you're sounding a touch jealous," Clark put the cap on the eyeliner and tossed it on the vanity, never taking his eyes off Lex. 

"I'm with Lana, Clark."

"Oh, I know," he smiled knowingly. "But I see the way you look at me Lex...the way you've always looked at me," Clark tilted his head, his lowered eyelids hooding eyes focused on Lex's lips. 

"You've never said anything before," Lex said, eyebrows knitted, alarmed at the lack of space between he and Clark, but somehow glued to the spot. 

"You're right, I never have. I thought I got it all out of my system when I fucked half of Metropolis that summer." Clark let his words sink in, watched Lex's reaction, listened to his frienemy's heart beat gain speed.

"I want you to tell me about that summer," Lex took a micro-step forward. 

"Are you sure Lex?" Kent emphasized the -ex of his friend's name, making the name sound like sex itself. "I don't think that hearing the details of my escapades will ease your jealousy." 

"What's going on Clark?" the question took Kent by surprise. 

"What do you mean?" 

"I mean, are you drunk right now? On drugs? Have you been body snatched by some Smallville mutant freak?" 

Clark smiled and tilted his head the other direction, so close to Lex that he could feel the billionaire's breath brush against his face. "No Lex," he lied. "This is all me. Who knows, maybe your lessons in bravado have finally taken seed."

"This isn't you Clark."

"You have no idea who I am," he retorted. 

"That's precisely why we're not friends anymore," Lex's tone turned sour. "Because you wouldn't let me in."

"No, the reason we're not friends Lex is because you wanted my secrets more than you wanted me...and all I ever wanted was for you to want me," Clark's big hands cupped Lex's face and he swooped in for a kiss. 

Talk about being thrown off guard, Lex tried to keep up, tried to battle Clark for dominance and skill but he was losing. The kiss was ferocious, just as their love and hatred was. It was a battle of wills, a fight of teeth and lips and tongue and it was as if Clark didn't even need to breathe. The vanity dug into Lex's back as a very aroused Clark pressed himself flush against Lex. 

This wasn't stars and butterflies and hearts...no...this was cosmic. A kiss that felt like the big bang, echoing through space and forming new galaxies. It made every other physical experience Lex had ever had seem comatose. It was as if through Clark's massive exploring hands, hard body and pliant lips...he could feel the other man's power. Clark was a wall of muscle, super nova hot, so much so that being pressed against him was like being burned by the sun. 

Finally, Lex had to break away in order to breathe, his face in the crook of Clark's neck. And Clark...was grinding his erection against Lex's hip...his intent very clear...and hard to ignore...as his hips moved. 

"As long as you keep secrets from me...this can never happen...we can never happen Clark," Lex murmured into Clark's neck, pain and disappointment already blooming in his chest. It reminded him of why he'd always tried so hard to kill emotion...all emotion...in order to never hurt again. Because this hurt. 

"You already know I'm a freak Lex," Clark answered, the words a complete shock to Luthor who pulled back to look at his friend's face. "Why tell you...when I could show you?" Kent's voice dropped, his eyes roaming over Lex's body. Unsure if it was the alcohol or the high of kissing Clark, but Lex could almost feel the gaze on his skin, like a thousand fingers exploring his body. 

Lex reached out a hand and put it over Clark's heart on his naked chest. "Show me then." 

"Oh...Mr. Luthor...I'm sorry," an unwelcome voice had the pair jumping apart. One of Lex's butlers was at the door. 

"What do you want Smith?" Lex practically hissed.

"I apologize for the interruption, but some of the guests are leaving and I thought you might want to...see them out. Also, Ms. Lang had asked me to find you," the butler kept his head ducked as he spoke and as soon as he finished, he disappeared. 

Lex just looked at the now empty doorway, then at Clark. 

"To be continued," he said over his shoulder as he walked away.


End file.
